A Quest for a Wedding Dress
by Dimcairien
Summary: This is a little story I wrote about five years ago for school. I just found it wanted to publish it here. There's a bit of a problem surrounding the preparations for Fogg and Aouda among which is trying to find a wedding dress.


_**A/N I was digging through some old files on my computer, when I found this short story I had to write in 7th grade, so five years ago. I went through it fixed a few grammatical errors and in some places a bit more description, but left the story in tact. It's not the best, but I did write it a long time ago.**_

_**This takes place towards the end of the book, right before Aouda and Fogg's wedding.  
**_

On Sunday Aouda went out to look for a wedding dress. At the first shop she went to there was a shortage of wedding dresses. She went to the next store and asked, "Are there wedding dresses sold here?"

The owner of the store replied, "I'm sorry, but there aren't any wedding dresses around here. Try next door."

Aouda said, "I have already tried next door and I am being married tomorrow."

The storekeeper said, "Well, there is the clothing shop two streets over. You might find a wedding dress over there."

Aouda sighed, "Thank you. I'll go over there and look."

As she was leaving the storekeeper said, "Good luck"

* * *

Meanwhile Fogg and Passepartout were looking for their suits at home. In the back of one closet Fogg found a nice black suit that fitted him perfectly. Then Passepartout found one of his suits that was a dark blue. When he tried it on it was a little tight around the waist. Passepartout sighed, "Well I'll have to take this to a tailors today."

Fogg said, "Go right now and get it done. Then stop by the florists and order some flowers for the wedding."

* * *

When Aouda went to the clothing shop she asked, "Do you have any wedding dresses, for I am going to be married tomorrow?"

The storekeeper replied, "I am very sorry we just sold our last one."

* * *

At the tailors' Passepartout was getting his suit fixed. When it was done he went to the florists to pick up the flowers and then he took them to the church.

* * *

Aouda was getting very desperate for the town clock had just struck four. She only had a little time in order to find a wedding dress. As she was walking she saw an ally. There was a shop in it. She said, "That is very strange. I'll go and look to see if there is any wedding dresses there."

When she walked in she saw a rack of clothing in it. Aouda asked the clerk, "Are there any wedding dresses in that pile of clothes?"

The clerk replied, "Let me see." He rummaged around for a bit and soon pulled one out. "Aha here's one. How do you like it?"

Aouda looked at it and said, "I think it is a bit plain." The dress was a simple long-sleeved white one with very few frills and beads.

Then the clerk laughed, "Is that all? I can get it just the way you want it in a minute."

Aouda replied, "Oh could you. I would like some lace around the neck, cuffs, and hem. Also I would like a sash with some beads sown into it."

"Very well," replied the clerk. "If you come back in about half an hour it will be ready."

"All right", replied Aouda. "I'll be back in half an hour."

She went back out of the alley and waited closer to the center of the town. While she was waiting Passepartout came by on his way home from dropping the flowers off at the church. He asked her, "What are you doing here?"

She replied, "I am waiting for the clerk to finish making the finishings on my wedding dress."

"So you found a wedding dress Aouda. I hope it is a good one. Did the clerk say how much it is?"

"No. I didn't ask him, but Mr. Fogg is a rich man and I'm sure he could afford to by just about any dress for our wedding." She paused for a moment and added,"I would like you to give me away."

Passepartout replied in astonishment, "My lady, you think I am entitled to this purpose?"

"Yes I do," replied Aouda. "There's the bell ringing the half hour. I better go in to the store."

When she went into the store the finished dress was on the counter. Aouda asked the clerk, "How much is the dress?"

The clerk replied, "One hundred pounds. I hope you can afford this."

"I can. Mr. Fogg gave me two hundred pounds to buy a dress with."

Then the clerk said, "Very well, shall I wrap it up for you so it is easier to carry and won't get dirty?"

"Yes please," replied Aouda as the clerk wrapped it up. "Thank you very much. You are very kind"

When she left the store Passepartout was waiting for her outside. Aouda looked at him curiously. He said, "The reason I am waiting for you is because I think that you shouldn't be alone. This is a strange country for you."

As the started to walk home, Aouda replied, "Oh Passepartout, this isn't India. There isn't any Brahmans trying to catch me to try to burn me again, but if you wish that I not be alone I will go with you."

"Oh Aouda, I wish you could forget all of that horrible things that happened to you in India," said Passepartout gently.

"Passepartout, I am in a very safe country now. I won't be captured," replied Aouda. "Come, let's go home. We have to finish getting ready for the wedding."

When they got home they found Fogg getting ready for the wedding he asked Aouda, "Did you find a wedding dress?"

"Yes I did. And it was in the most peculiar place. I found it in a little shop on a back ally. It was a little plain but the clerk fixed it for me and it cost one hundred pounds."

Fogg said, "That is a really good price for a wedding dress with fixings. I hope you will be ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh I will Mr. Fogg. I will." Replied Aouda.

The next day the church was dazzling with flowers and candles. Passepartout really enjoyed giving the bride away. It was a lovely wedding day.


End file.
